As Yet Untitled
by CrawBrad
Summary: Finished Weiss has disband, but what happens when one of the members need help?
1. Prologe

As Yet Untitled

By Craw

  


Athors note: This is my first fic, and it kinda came to me in a dream after three days without sleep. Reviews are much appreciated. This isn't one of my favorite pairs, I only did this story because I coulden't get it out of my head.

  


Warrning: A lot of OOC-ness, Shounen Ai, OC, spoilers about a lot, I don't own the DVD, I barrowed them from a friend, so I don't know when stuff happens.

  


Disclamer: I don't own any of the people in Weiss, I don't even own some of the OC's, so please don't sue me. Even if you did, it woldn't be very effective because right now I have $2.36, so you wouldn't make any money. In fact the legal cost would be more that what you could possibly get. So as you see, it would be in your best intress not to sue me.

  


Prologe

  


Omi closed the door softly as he left the room that he and Aya shared. He had no desire to wake his redhaired lover. He made little, if any, noise as he moved down the stairs toward the kitchen. As he neared the door he heard the voices of his other team-mates wispering softly. 

  


"No! We can't tell him!" he heard Ken say insentently, "He will kill us if we do."

  


"Ken, he deserves to know!" Yohji replied. "He **is **Aya's bed mate, if we don't tell him, and he finds out, then he **will** kill us."

  


"But......" Ken retorted. He obveously coulden't think of another reason that he should fight this. Even if he had though of something to say, it would have been usless as Omi walked into the room.

  


"Whats going on?" Omi asked his gaze going over Yohji and then Ken, eyeing them as if they might run away.

  


"......." was the only answer that he got for this question. Ken stared to figget, and Yohji stared to stare persestently at an imaenary piece of lent on his shirt. Omi gave them his glare. True, it was no where near as death glare-ish as Aya's, but he was trying. And goddameit that was what counted!

  


"Ok! Ok!" Ken yelled, "You know you are just so dame cute when you try to be like Aya! Ok, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to hurt **anyone **over it. Ok?"

  


"Just tell me already!" Omi yelled

  


"Ok, we .... that is Yoji and I, .......... k-kinda .......... saw ...... something." Ken stuttered.

  


"What?" Omi asked, now more corrious that anything else.

  


"I might as well tell you." Yohji volunteered. (A/N: this is one thought and the next is a different thought, some people were getting confused.) "Ken is about to wet him self. We walked in on Aya............."

  


"What?" Omi sudenly felt that he had to know, but he no longer wanted to.

  


"..... He was ......... havingsexwithsomeoneinthebackroomandweknowthatitwasn'tyou" here he had to pause to chach his breath. "becasethepersonhaddarkhairandwasastallasAya." 

  


"What?" Omi yelled, now frantic. Why did his team-mates do this to him?

  


"I know thats what we said." Ken helped out.

  


"No, I mean What did you just say?" 

  


"Oh....." Ken sounded crestfallen

  


"I said, we walked in on him having sex with someone that was tall and had dark hair." Yohji said.

  


"Are you sure?" he younger assassin asked hopfully

  


"I'm 'frad so." came the reply from the older blond.

  


"How? ......... Why? ........ Amin't I good enough?" Omi wishpered as he fell to a heap on the grown. 

  


"Oh of cours your good enough. In fact, you are too good for him. If he can't even see how good you are." Said Ken sothingly, now swoping into mother hen mode.

  


~##~

  


The next morrning when he woke up, Aya found his bed empty. After he spent a hour looking for Omi and coulden't find him, he noticed all of Omi's stuff was gone.

  


~TBC~

  


What do you think? This is my first fic and it might be wores than people have told me. Tell me what you think.


	2. They meet again

As Yet Untitled

By Craw/Brad

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people (well maybe Rob, Daren, Scott, Ty and John) in the story, so please don't sue me. I would be very sad if you did and so would all of the people that I owe money to.

  


Authors Note: Rex please don't hurt me when you read this! And sorry, but I couldn't remember your eye color so I picked one.

  


Chapter One ~ They Meet

  


~At Omi's collage~

  


Omi came out of the classroom door and nearly walked into his good friend and room-mate of six months, Kate the American (A/N: dun dun dun) She was tall and had dark brown hair. Her eyes were the color of the midnight moon glistening off of the cristine water in the Florida Keys. She was wearing a Ozzfest 2002 tee and jeans.

  


"Omi!" Kate yelled at the top of her lungs, almost braking Omi's eardrums. Her voice oddly seemed to fit her, although it probably would not have been pulled off by any one else. "I got it!" Omi decided that she must be talking about the promotion that she had been up for at work.

  


"Really?" Omi asked, now almost forgetting the pain that had just stabbed through his head. Almost.

  


"Yeah! We **need** to go out and celebrate!"

  


"OK! It will be fun, we can go clubing..." Omi replied, losing himself in his plans.

  


"Oh. I ... um ... kinda had something else in mind." Kate replied to Omi's reply, that he had replied to her reply, that she had replied to his question. (A/N: about that ............ um, sorry?) "I have a date!"

  


"Oh." The blond boy sounded sad. To be honest, he felt left out.

  


"HekindahadafriendandIkindatoldhimthatyouwouldcometoo. (insert breath here) Hisfriendjustgotintotownafewdaysagoandhedidn'twan'ttoleavethemalone. So It would kinda be a double date."

  


"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch the first part." Omi said calmly, now at least knowing that he wasn't being left out.

  


"I said 'He kinda had a friend and I kinda told him that you would come too. His friend just got into town a few days ago and he didn't wan't to leave them alone.'"

  


"Oh, OK." Omi said with a large grin of ultra happy-ness (TM) "I think that I can manage to entertain some one for the evening."

  


"Really?" Omi just smiled as a response. "Thats great! I was told that that his name was Ran."

  


"What? His? I am sorry to disappoint you, but I'm straight." Omi said a little taken aback.

  


"Uh Huh. And I'm Japanese." With a small smirk Kate noted that Omi was twitching. "Oh, come off it! If you were any less straight you would be a paper clip! How else could you live with this (pointing to her-self) for six months and not be all over me?"

  


"OK! I am as straight as Kyle! (A/N: This is a friend of mine, he got me hooked on Mars by Fuyumi Soryo. Read it, its good. Yes, do as I say! Because I am the author of super knowing-ness!) But that doesn't mean that I want every one to know it!"

  


"OK, now that we have gotten that brake through out of the way, I can tell you that He is HOT!!!!!" She said excitedly. "This will be so much fun!"

  


~##~

~At Omi and Kate's Apartment~

  


Omi pampered and primed like a queen (which, in essenes, he was)(not Drag) going on her first royal outing. He did his make up like the pro he was, it was nice to know that all of those years of using this stuff to cover up cuts and bruises had proved useful. After that he helped Kate get ready. After she looked as nice as he could possibly make her, he went back to primping.

  


  


"Omi! Come on! You have been in there for hours. You came in and told me that I looked fine, then went back in.You look great! We are going to be late!" Kate yelled through the door about ten minuets before they had to be across town. "Honestly, you spend more time in there that any drama queen that I know!"

  


"OK! OK! I am coming out now, so tell me what you think." The blond yelled. He opened the door and Kate almost fainted. Instead of the lose fitting tee that he usually wore, he was in a black tank that looked two sizes too small, but that showed off the abs that had never left him from his days as an assassin. And in the place of his shorts, he was wearing black bondage pants with silver chains and nippers up and down both sides. On top of these mass improvements, he was wearing a spiked choker and a black stud ear ring that she had given him as house warming gifts. (A/N: OK, OK, I know that her giving him a house warming gift is a little stupid, but isn't he hot?)

  


"Wow!" Was all that the American was able to get pass her lips.

  


"Really? You don't think that I went a little overboard?" After she shakes her head in the negative, he said, "OK, then I think that I may be ready to go."

  


~##~

~at the club that they were meeting their dates at~

  


The club was one of those that only played underground rock. And Omi fit in perfectly. He glanced around the room casually looking for the man that he was destined to spend his night with. He looked around the room and saw quite a few that he would't mind getting to know better. (Get your mind out of the gutter.) Then he saw a flash of red hair that reminded him of some one, he just couldn't for the life of him remember who.

  


"Rob!" The girl standing beside him yelled. Omi had to admit that he had forgoten that she was even there. 

  


After his friend had yelled, a man about twenty feet away, that had been leaning on the bar, turned around and was now beckoning that they join him. He was tall and had short black hair. Omi also had time to note that this man, also, had a very nice ass. "Kate-chan." the man, that must have been Rob, said with a smile as the came into ear shot.

  


"Rob, this is my room-mate Omi. Omi, Rob." she introduced them with a smile.

  


"It is nice to meet you." Omi said to Rob, bowing sightly.

  


"And you." Rob replied.

  


"OK, Now where is this date of mine?" Omi asked looking around excitedly.

  


"Um ..... honestly, I can't say, he was just here." Rob answered. Standing on his tip toes to see over the crowed. "Just to warn you though, he is a little stand-off-ish."

  


"Oh, thats OK."

  


"Oh! There he is!" Rob said as he spotted his friend off to the side of the dance floor. "Oh Ran," he called in a sing song voice.

  


"Yeah?" Came the deep voice that Omi had only heard in his dreams for the last 11 months.

  


"Your date has arrived." Rob replied.

  


"Oh really?" the voice asked, this time only about ten feet behind him. Omi started to feel dread wash over him. It had even started to seep through his happy mood.

  


As the tall red head came into view, he stooped short. His eyes on Omi. There was a pause that seemed to taken eternity, although it was less that ten seconds. All that Omi could force out of his lips was the name of his old lover. "Aya......"

  


TBC

  


So what do you think? Please review. I would love to know your take on this. If you flame me, though, I will let my little Rex have fun and/or laugh at you. BTW, I am looking for a beta if anyone wants the job. I am sorry if there were any mistakes in this. Oh, and thank you to all of the people that reviewed! You really lit up my day! (the day that I got the review)

~Brad


	3. Assassin

As Yet Untitled

By Craw/Brad

  
  


Disclaimer: I am just a little sad high school student that has no money because her parents won't let her get a job... :starts to cry: Please don't sue me! 

  
  


Author's note: To all that have reviewed, I must give my most sincere thanks. Every time I get a review it brightens my day. :smile: I am always overjoyed to get any input. Now on with the fic!

  
  


Chapter Two ~ Assassin

  
  


"Aya..." Omi felt overwhelming sorrow start to show through his ever present Large Grin of Ultra Happiness (TM). He was about to cry out in despair when he saw the hopeful look on Kate's face. This was her night and he was not about to ruin it for her, goddamn it! "Oh, I love this song!" he stated as the first few notes of a song that sounded just like the one that had ended, started up. He than ran to the dance floor and let out a cry of anger once he was out of earshot.  
  
~some time later, on the dance floor~  
  
Omi let himself get lost in the morbid tones, let the heat of the bodies surrounding him put him into a sweet daze of uncaring. Then he felt it again, some one was watching him. Though this wouldn't have normally bothered him, one question keep interrupting his dazed state. Who?  


Was it Aya? Or maybe some woman that thought he was hot? Or was it possibly some one that had more than half a chance with him? He had no idea, and after thinking about it, he decided that he didn't care. they could all just go to hell and leave him alone. Aya, the women, even the men, they could all just go to hell!  


Only after this revulsion did he notice someone had entered his bubble. (A/N: This is a very scientific term for personal space.) "Hum?" He asked as he turned around to face the intruder. He had dark brown eyes that were kind of small for his head. This man's hair was dark, straight and chin length. Then they began to dance, and everything else seemed to fade away. Aya didn't matter, all of the people in the room going to hell didn't matter, not even Kate's big night mattered. It was all this beautiful stranger.  
  
~half an hour later~  


Omi was having the time of his life. The one small problem was that he was getting dehydrated. "I have to get some water." Omi said to his beautiful stranger.  


"OK. I'll come with you!" was the reply that Omi received. It was the first time that the other man had said accusal words. This man of his dreams had a voice that was soft and musical, like a lullaby.  


They made their way to the bar and ordered some drinks. After receiving the drinks, they set a course to find an open table. Silently agreeing to get to know each other.  


"So, what is your name?" Omi asked  


"John." the other occupant of the table replied. "What's yours?"  


"My name is Omi. It is nice to meet you John!" Omi answered with a smile.  


"The pleasure is all mine." John was obviously very happy with the way the conversation was going.  


"So, what do you do?" Omi asked John.  


"I am an assassin." John replied smoothly.  


"Really?" Omi asked in a disbelieving voice. Hoping that he was kidding.  


"To be honest, I am a florist."  


"Oh." Omi couldn't help the sound of disappointment.  


"Yeah, but I don't want you to think I am gay because of what I do. You know all florist are not gay. I'm gay, but it is because of who I do." John said with a smile. Omi couldn't help but laugh. That was just so- corny! "So, Omi, what do you do?"  


"Me? I am a student at the collage."  


"Are you serious? I haven't ever known a co-ed."  


"Would you like to?" Omi said in a low voice.  


"Oh? Is that an off...(beep beep)... That must be me. Sorry." With that he pulled out a cell phone and held it up so that he could see what it said. (think text message) "Oh shit. They told me I had the night off." He mumbled under his breath. "I am really sorry Omi. Something has come up and I have to bail." He had put away the beeper, but not before Omi had seen that in the window it read 'MISSION'.  


"It is OK. I'll give you a ride." Omi said with a smile. His mind was going a mile a minute. "You work at the Kitty right?"  


"Yeah.... How did you know?"  


"I have my ways." Said Omi. This was so~ not his day.  
  
~In front of Kitty in the House~  


"I'll pull around back." Omi said dryly as he drove his KIA into the parking lot behind the shop. He pulled up right beside the stairs that led to the apartment. "I'll call you some time." he said in a voice that held no sincerity.  


"No you woun't." John said in a flat voice. "Ever since we left the bar, you have been cold towards me. Why?"  


"I use to work here. I was in love. I can't do it again." Omi said with a sigh,  


"Oh..." John said, obviously not knowing what to say to that. Not even really knowing what to think.  


A shape appeared at the top of the stairs. The person must have seen Omi through the open door as John got out, because there was suddenly a familiar voice calling, "OMI!!"  
  
~TBC~  
  
OK! That was chapter two, what did you think? Be honest. I don't have a gun, so do tell me. Tell Me! Tell Me! Tell Me! I Want To Know Too! :suddenly feels like a five year old: ~Brad  



	4. The Mission

As Yet Untitled  
By Craw/Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I live in a small hut on a lonely little island. I own none of the people in this story. Well maybe a few, like, John, Rob, Ty, Daren, and Scott, But no one else. So please don't sue me!  
  
Author's note: I don't really like this chapter that much... It feels like there is something missing. Oh well, I hope you like it. I still haven't found a beta yet, sorry!!!  
  
Thanks to: Misura, Mizu Youkai, MissyIrene, ShikiDeathspirit, Snowshoe koneko, Evil Cheshire Cat, and koda. I love reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 3 ~ The Mission  
  
"Ken!?" Omi yelled at the unknown person in the doorway.  
  
"Oh my god! Omi!" Ken's voice bellowed, no longer on the stairs, but now only a few feet from Omi's door.  
  
Omi got out and wrapped himself around his old friend. "Kenken? What are you doing here? I had been told that Weiss was disband after I left." Omi asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but just because Weiss is gone, doesn't mean that Kritiker doesn't still need teams like Weiss." Ken answered. "I am the one that gets to train them." he finished with a smile.   
  
Omi couldn't help but laugh at that. "Ken-kun, you are training teams of assassins?" Omi asked between giggles.   
  
"What's so funny?" came another voice that Omi had known as long as he could remember.   
  
"Manx?" Omi asked as he turned around. "I thought that you retired after Persia's death."   
  
"I had. Something has come up." She said, all joy now gone from her voice. "Come on, you'll want to see this too." she said gesturing for them to follow as she entered the house.   
  
"Why not?" Omi asked the ally in general as he followed Manx. Ken and a very confused John followed them into the apartment.   
  
~(Mission Room)~   
  
When he entered the mission room, Omi noticed three new faces. They all had apparently noticed him too.One of the three was of typical Japanese build, with dark hair and brown eyes. He was on the couch next to a blond that had long hair and green eyes. This one looked kind of short, only about five one. Standing in front of them was a tall man. He possessed light brown hair and silvery eyes. (A/N: you may not believe me, but this is a real eye color. I know someone with that eye color. They are kinda light green and light blue at different angles. I call it silver, because in sun light they look silver.)   
  
One by one, the rest of the group filed down the stairs. After John entered, the man standing in front of the other two said "John, what took you so long? This could be important." in a very Aya like manor.   
  
"Sorry Ty. Next time I have the night off, I will be sure to leave a note." John replied. "Some of us, have a life." Omi stared to have flash backs of Yohji.   
  
"I can see that," The man that must be Ty commented dryly. "What I can't see is why you brought it home with you when you knew that we had a job to do."   
  
"He gave me a ride and then Manx asked him to come in." John informed the man that was glaring at Omi. Omi shrugged it off, this mans glare was nothing compared to Aya's.   
  
"And who are you?" Ty asked turning on Omi for the first time.   
  
"I'm Omi." he offered.   
  
"Oh! That explains every thing!" stated the blond from the couch.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Omi said in an innocent voice.   
  
"Thats because I didn't give it." The blond retorted.   
  
"Enough!" Ken said in an irate voice. "That idiot that you are talking to is Daren. The one beside him is Scott. He's Ty (pointing to Ty) and you have meet John. Now that we are all friends, we can continue? " He finished in a very un-ken-like manor."Manx?" he said as he waved for her to pressed.  
  
"Ok, there has been a screw up on one of the re-con missions. An agent was captured." she stared. She was about to continue, but she was interrupted by Omi.  
  
"Manx? ........ I thought that it was up to the agents team to save them." Omi stated, "I was under the impression that if we got caught then our team would have to risk it to save us, not some one else."  
  
Manx answered "Yes, usually, this is the case. Kritiker wouldn't usually send a team after a loss agent, much less a team of assassins, but this one is special. It is the mission of this team, of the new Weiss, to save him, because he is Weiss." With that she turned away after setting a file on the table. "It is all in there." she said.  
  
Omi picked up the file, just before Ty made a grab for it. He knew who the agent was, even before he had opened the file. The top page was a picture of his old team. It had been taken just a few days after they had beat Esset. Yohji was standing behind Ken who was between Omi and Aya. They all looked so happy, even Aya had a small smile. The next page was a black and white of the man that had got the tall blond. Omi was so wrapped up in the file, that he barely noticed Manx asking Ty, Scott , John and Daren if they were in. He didn't even notice the look that Ken gave him as he said that he owed it to Yohji. The first thing that came through was some one saying his name.  
  
"Bombay?" Manx asked. Omi suddenly realized that he had sank to the grown. "I never wanted to ask you to do another mission. I had hoped that you could have a normal life after what happened last year. God knows that you deserve it. But this is something that is up to you"  
  
Omi just sighed before nodding and walking over to the corner that use to hold his computer. He pulled up a lose floor board and brought forth some darts and his crossbow. "I had hoped that I would never need these again." He stated simply as he got up and left the mission room.  
  
TBC  
  
So? What cha' think? Reviews are good. All the people that I have had read this story already say that they love it, but they are my friend. And as every one knows, 'Friends will lie...' the rest of the quot dosn't apply. Or at least I hope that it doesn't. So, tell me what you think. Please!  
  



	5. Omi?

As Yet Untitled

By Craw/Brad

  
  


Disclaimer: I still don't own Weiss! So much for wishes coming true. Then again, It may be better for them that I don't own them. Hehehe, Omi crying hurts God!

  
  


Chapter 4 ~ Omi?

  
  


Omi sat on the floor in a corner of the living room with his arms around his legs and his knees pulled in to his chest, when Ken found him. "Omi?" he asked softly.

  
  


"I'm fine, Kenken." the younger boy said, looking up. Plastered to his face was the ever present Large Grin of Ultra Happiness (TM). 

  
  


"No you aren't." Ken stated flatly. "You never have been, have you?" he asked, showing a level of intelligence that he never had before.

  
  


"Ken-kun...... When did you get so observant?" Omi asked with a sigh. "I am fine. I'm always fine. I bounce back. Remember?"

  
  


"Of course." Ken answered. He walked over to where Omi was on the floor and pulled him up into a hug. He then proceeded to pull him onto the couch, never letting go. 

  
  


"So? What have you been up to?" he asked while totally ignoring all previous statements. "You look great by the way."

  
  


"Oh?" Omi asked, looking down to see the outfit that he had spent so much time planning. 

  
  


"Thanks. I am a student now. Or I should say still." The smaller man said with a sigh. "You?"

  
  


"Oh, same old same old. I still work in the shop and play soccer with the kids." The claw wielding assassin answered. 

  
  


"Not much has changed for me."

  
  


"What happened" Omi asked.

  
  


"To what?"

  
  


"Weiss."

  
  


"Oh. Well after Esset fell, we were just a group of assassins.You were here, you know what it was like. We were only here because it was all we had. Then you left, after that every thing changed. Aya found out that we had told you what we saw. That didn't make matters any better. Him and Yohji would get into it all the time. After a while, we forgot why we were even here. Yohji was the next to leave. Then we fell apart. Aya had his sister, so why should he stay?" As he said this statement, he sighed. 

  
  


"That just left me. Ha! I could barely survive the fangirls when all three of you were here! They almost killed me. Thats when they gave me this team to train." Ken finished.

  
  


"I'm sorry, Kenken." Omi said in a whisper.

  
  


"Don't be, you should never have been an assassin to begin with. You had no reason to stay."

  
  


"Don't say that! I had you and Yohji! This whole thing is all my fault. I knew that things would change, but I had no idea that a heartless killer like me could make such a difference." Omi said tears starting to fill his eyes.

  
  


"Omi? Heartless killer?" Ken said in surprise. "You must be kidding!"he exclaimed. "You had more heart that the rest of us combined."

  
  


"Kenken, what are you talking about? I killed my brothers, my father, even my sisters death was my fault. I killed my family without a second thought!" He cried. Ken was about to answer when they were intruded on by the opening of Saiyuki (A/N: I love that song!) from one of Omi's many pockets.

  
  


"Hello?" Omi asked, whipping out his cell phone, and wiping away the tears that had been threatening to overflow.

  
  


"Where are you?" asked the very angry voice of his American room mate from the other end.

  
  


"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" Omi said sincerely into the phone. "I ran into some old friends, and we ....... went out." He hated lying to his friend, but what was he suppose to say?

  
  


"Well, I guess that I can't blame you. Your date is boring as hell." she said to Omi. In the back ground, you could her her saying "Stop glaring at me! Damn it!" 

  
  


"Date?" Omi asked himself quietly. He had forgotten all about the redhead. Light blab! "Hey, Kate, my dear friend, Could you please put him on the phone? I want to invite him to join us."

  
  


"OK..." Kate said, leaving the 'it's your choice, but its wrong' unsaid. Omi could hear the phone being given to someone else, and Kate saying "He wants to talk to you."

  
  


"Yes?"came Aya's voice.

  
  


"I'm at the Kitty." Omi said flatly.

  
  


"So?" Aya asked. Meaning 'And I care why?'

  
  


"An old friend needs your help." he said with no emotion, before he hung up. He was probably one of the few people that had ever hung up on Aya and had lived to tell the tale.

  
  


Unobserved by the two people sitting on the couch, a figure that had been standing in the shadows, slipped out of the room.

  
  


~(twenty minutes later)~

  
  


Omi and Ken had moved to the kitchen and sat in silence. Until Ken finally asked "He isn't coming, is he?" Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Well, it's nice to see that his timing is still good." Ken stated as he opened the door to admit Aya.

  
  


"What?" the tall redhead demanded of Omi.

  
  


"Come." was all that the small blonde had said as he got up and made his way to the mission room. Aya and Ken followed him obediently.

  
  


"Now what?" came Ty's disgruntled voice as Omi started down the stairs.

  
  


"Manx, will you please inform Abyssinian of the mission?" Omi asked as he walked pass Ty and picked up the file from where it was laid out on the table in front of him and Scott. 

  
  


"Of course, Bombay." she said as she directed Aya to a corner of the room.

  
  


"Kenken, Is there a computer that I can use?" Omi asked the dark haired assassin.

  
  


"Of course." The older man replied, "But it is in Daren's room."

  
  


"OK." On a thought, he turned around and asked Ken, "Which room is that?" 

  
  


"The only other room that it would fit in of course, yours." At that Omi had to smile.

  
  


"Hold On!" Ty yelled. "This is my team, This is my mission!"

  
  


"Listen, and listen good." Omi said in a very un-Omi-like manner. "This is a job for grown ups. Go play with your toys"

  
  


"How dare you talk to me in that manner! I am the leader of a team of assassins! And on top of that I am at least four years older that you!"

  
  


"Don't start something that you can't finish, Ty." Came Ken's voice from over Omi's shoulder. "Omi is the best at what he does."

  
  


"This is a job for a cat with teeth and claws. Not one for a kitten that wants to show off." Omi stated flatly before turning and leaving the other man staring.

  
  


~TBC~

  
  


I want to give mad love to my beta, Cleo. I would also like to say that I am very upset that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Honestly, I wirte becaues I enjoy it, but I hate typing! If noe one is going to read this, I might as well leave it in my note book. So, for my sanity, please review! ~Brad

  



	6. That Day

As Yet Untitled

By Craw/Brad

  
  


Summary: This story takes place about a year after the end of the series. Omi and Aya had a fight and Omi left. Weiss broke up, but what happens now that Yohji is in trouble?

  
  


Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, we all happy!

  
  


Chapter 5 ~ That day

  
  


~(Daren's/Omi's old room)~

  
  


Omi knocked on the door, feeling foolish for doing so. "Come in!" came a voice from inside. Omi opened the door and was amazed at how little the room had changed. The only real change was the computer on the desk. It was the one that had been in the basement instead of the little laptop that Omi had kept there. The blonde man was propped up on the bed with pillows, reading Chobits. "What?" he asked lazily. 

  
  


"I need to use the computer." Omi said flatly.

  
  


"Fine. I'll boot it up for you." the other replied.

  
  


"Don't bother." Omi said as if talking to a three year old. He walked over and started powering up the machine.

  
  


"But you don't know the passwords!" the man on the bed complained as Omi sat down in the desk chair.

  
  


"Did you change them?" Omi asked eying the screen.

  
  


"Well no, but I heard that the guy that programmed it , fixed it so it would crash if it had the wrong passwords. And I don't know how to fix it. So if it crashes, you have to tell Ty."

  
  


"Oh My God! You are computer illiterate! How could they let you share a room with my baby?" Omi yelled as he flew through all of the passwords that he had put in place. He had only just gotten on the net, when an IM screen flew up. It was from Catfish@E Assassins.net 

  
  


Catfish: Bombay! Nice to see that you have rejoined us!

  
  


Bombay: Great to be back! I need a favor. 

  
  


Catfish: Anything, just name it.

  
  


~(Mission Room Twenty Minutes Later.)~

  
  


"I called in a favor, and got this. It is a layout of the building where Yohji is being held." Omi said to the room full of assassins. He then handed the printout to Aya. "By calling in another, I got the schedule of this man." he said as he put a picture of a rather ugly man on the table. "He is responsible for the deaths of more than fifteen people, and Yohji's capture." He handed a schedule to Ken. "The primary target of tonight's mission is saving Yohji. The secondary target is this man." he finished, pointing to the picture on the table. His face was long and skinny, and his eyes looked dead. 

  
  


"According to my informants, he will be at the warehouse tonight. This is when we will make our hit." He said looking from Aya to Ken. 

  
  


"Um, Omi?" Ken asked.

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"Not to undermine your authority, which I don't understand, but respect just the same, but, when did you grow up to be you?" Ken asked, half afraid of the answer that he would get.

  
  


"When I had to." he said flatly.

  
  


"Hn!" Aya said, obviously miffed.

  
  


"What?" Omi snapped, turning to glare at him coldly.

  
  


"And when was that? This magical time when you had to? God knows it wasn't when you were an assassin." Aya said with an equally cold glare.

  
  


"No, it wasn't until I found out that the only person I had left, was having an affair!" Omi said flatly, looking away from Aya.

  
  


"Oh! So running away was the grownup thing to do?" Aya asked.

  
  


"Guys!" Ken said warningly. "This is not the time or place!"

  
  


"You are right, Kenken." Omi said, "This should be as dead as any childhood that I ever had." Then he turned to leave, 

  
  


"We leave at 8:15." and with that he was gone.

  
  


~(In the Flower Shop)~

  
  


"Omi-kun!" yelled five teenage girls as he entered the shop. He was suddenly surrounded by all the fan girls, AKA everyone in the shop but John. All of which demanded to know where he had been.

  
  


"I moved. I am only visiting." he said with the Large Grin Of Ultra Happy-ness (TM). About ten girls gave cries of dismay. Then there was a choir of girls asking him to pick out flowers for them. "OK, OK!" He yelled over them. "One at a time, Please." And so it went. All day he picked out flowers for the girls and they asked him questions and told him how great he looked. Well, he was happy that someone appreciated all of the effort that he had put into the outfit.

  
  


Around six, Ken came to close up shop. He stooped to talk to Scott, who was manning the cash register first. "How did we do today?" he asked.

  
  


"Well, we are out of freesia, orchids, gentians, and running low on roses." He replied in a voice of awe. "How can he do that?"

  
  


"I told you, he is the best at what he does." Ken answered with a smile, before yelling "Closing time! Make your perches and leave!"

  
  


A few fan girls gave him evil glares before abandoning Omi to pay for the flowers that he had picked for them. "Wow!" Omi said with a large smile as the last girl left and he pulled down the gate. "I forgot how much fun that is!"

  
  


"Fun? Fun! Hahaha!" Scott laughed hysterically as he went up the stairs to the apartment. 

  
  


Omi and Ken followed at a distance. They knew better than most, that it wasn't safe to get to close to a crazy person. "Kenken?" Omi asked.

  
  


"Yes?" Ken answered to hated nickname. For some reason, it didn't bother him so much if it was Omi that called him by it.

  
  


"Do you mind if I use your bed?"

  
  


"Um......" Ken said while trying his best not to blush. "Sure."

  
  


"Thanks!" Omi said with a smile as he walked down the hall toward Ken's room. Then he remembered that he hadn't changed since he got home from class yesterday, so he asked "Kenken? Do you have anything that I could wear?"

  
  


"Um, I think that I might." Ken answered. Omi had grown in the last year, but he still wasn't Ken's size.

  
  


They got to Ken's room and Omi sat on the bed trying not to stare at Ken's ass as he started going through his closet, looking for something that might fit Omi. Finally, he made a triumphant little noise as he pulled out a t-shirt that was about Omi's size. "Haha! Take that!" He said proudly before he actually looked at the top. It was pink. 

  
  


"Oh." he said disappointed. It seemed that the best his closet had to offer, was this t-shirt and a old pair of shorts. "I am afraid that this is the best I have. Sorry. " He said as he offered them to Omi.

  
  


Omi leapt up and took the offering with a big smile. "Thank you, Kenken!" He cheered as he threw his arms around Ken. He then scampered off to take a shower.

  
  


After he got out, he found that, to his surprise, the outfit didn't look too bad. He could pass as a straight guy with bad taste! He then proceeded to fall asleep as soon as his head touched Ken's pillow. Faintly smiling at the smell of the other boy.

  


~TBC~

  


Author's Notes: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, my computer got hit by a virus and was down so I couldn't post. Many thanks to my beta Cleo. ~Brad


	7. The Plan

As Yet Untitled  
By Craw/Brad.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, the fact that I am still doing this fic is proof that I don't own Weiss. I never have or will I ever claim the right to this creation of god. So, please do not sue me, because in the words of a little Farfi in my head, Not suing Craw hurts god!  
  
Author's Notes: I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't been able to get through to my beta. I'm so sorry about that. So this is un-betaed...  
  
Chapter 6 ~ The Plan  
  
Some one was calling his name. Opening one eye, he saw a ceiling that was unfamiliar. For a minute he couldn't remember where he was, then he heard the person that had woken him speak again. "Omi-kun! Come on! We leave in twenty minuets and you still need to eat diner." Omi turned his head slightly and caught sight of the brown haired assassin's smiling face.  
  
"Ok, Kenken." Omi said, finally opening the other eye and sitting up. A brief moment later he said "Oh! Ken, I am so sorry!"  
  
Ken not being the brightest crayon in the box, asked "For what?" (A/N: This is NOT Ken bashing! I love Ken and this is just stating a fact. I am not trying to imply that he is stupid, if this hadn't come out of my head I would have been as lost as he is.)  
  
"For taking your bed!" Omi answered with a blush. "You were up all night, and now we have a mission."   
  
"That is where you are wrong, Omi, my dear!" (A/N: I meant this to be an Ha-ha-I-am-the-brightest-crayon-in-the-box type comment, I did not mean to make it sound like he was hitting on Omi.) Ken said triumphantly. "I wasn't in the shop, playing florist all day. I got a nap this afternoon."   
  
"Oh." was the most intelligent answer that Omi could come up with.  
  
At this, Ken chuckled. "Come on, we don't what your food to get cold!" Ken said as pulled Omi out of bed and into another hug. (A/N: Ok, maybe he was hitting on Omi.)  
  
As they entered the kitchen, Omi's arm around Ken waist, five pairs of eyes turned on them. Each held a distinct emotion. Amethyst eyes were directed at Ken holding nothing but contempt. Silver eyes were turned on Omi with the same look. Two sets of dark brown eyes looked at the two of the in awe, and a set of green held a new found respect.  
  
"What did I miss?" Omi whispered to Ken, although it was a waste of effort.   
  
There was a silence in the room, which was only broken when Ken replied, quite a bit louder that Omi, "I told a few war stories!" he announced happily.   
  
The only reply that Omi made was to turn away, and pretend that everything was normal. "Whats for diner?" He asked to the room in general.  
  
"Pizza!" Daren said with a smile. A smile that lead Omi to wonder, what war stories had Ken told them?  
  
"Thank you." Omi said as Daren handed him a plate with a slice. He took the plate and noted that it was his favorite kind, mushroom! (A/N: I am lying to you, I really have no ideal what Omi's favorite pizza is, If any one knows tell me! Until then, you can pick a kind to insert here, if mushroom doesn't work for you.) He quickly ate as the rest of the room watched. He then stated flatly to the room, "We leave in five minutes." With that he went to the living room to retrieve his darts and crossbow, before proceeding to his car. From here he got the trench coat that was always in the back, just in case.   
  
After he was ready, he went to check on the others. He found them still in the kitten, In the same places that they were three minutes earlier. "Um? Is everyone ready to go?" he asked, eying them all. For his efforts, he was rewarded by two identical glares from Ty and Aya. "Scary." he said under his breath.  
  
"Understand," Ty said in a commanding voice, "the only reason they I am letting you go on this mission is that you have a personal tie to the target," Ty added in a much softer voice, one that made Omi wounder if he had heard right, "and Ken."  
  


Well, what ever the last part was, it didn't matter. "No!" Omi burst out, "You , understand. The only reason that I am letting you go is that we may run into some other old friends. There is no way that we could beat them with out Yohji, so you get to come. But under stand, while you may live in your old house, and you might do your old job, we are still Weiss." Omi stated, with a glare to rival his and Aya's. "Scott, you and Ty will go with Abyssinian to hit the secondary target. Daren and John will sit in the cars waiting for our return. Ken and I will go after the primary target."   
  
There was a minuet of silence as every one considered their assignment. The silence continued while everyone waited to see if anyone would argue. When no one did, Omi left thought the door. "We will take my car and that of Abyssinian's." he stated without looking back.  
  
Omi, Ken, Daren, and John piled into one car, as the other three got into Aya's. They all sat in silence as the drove to the warehouse out side the city.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, so it is short. So kill me. (gunshot heard in background) I didn't mean to really try and kill me! What do you think? Review!


	8. How it Happened

As Yet Untitled  
By Craw/Brad  
  
Warning: A lot of OOC-ness, implied Aya/Omi, orginal charecters, spolers about the end of the show, language.  
  
Disclaimer: Last night I had a dream where I was writing this story. Then all of a sudden a therapist appeared, guess what she said. No, she said that all of my problems are caused by a lack of soup in my diet. So now I am sitting here, eating a bowl of soup and hoping that it will fix the all problems of my life. Oh PS don't sue me! I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 7 ~ How it happened  
  
They cut off the lights as they got about a mile away from the warehouse. About a half mile away, they parked. Omi put in his ear piece and asked "OK? Can every one here me?" he received a check from each of the men as he got out of the car. "OK, Green Eyes take Abyssinian's car." he said.   
  
He heard Daren reply "Check."  
  
"Move out."was the last thing he said before turning off his mic. "Siberian," he said hustled-like as he walked into ear shot. "Lets go get Balinese."  
  
"Check." was the only reply that he had needed, but apparently Ken felt the need to hung him for, like, the tenth time that day. Two glaring sets of eyes saw this from the shadows.  
  
The five men silently made their way to the building. Once they got there, two went in one direction, as the other three went the other. Both teams quickly found the doors they were seeking, and entered.  
  
~(Random Hallway #1)~  
  
Omi and Ken were going down the hall they had decided was most likely to hold Yohji. They each opened a door on either side. They got halfway down the hall before they found anything. But what they found wasn't what they had expected. What they found was the secondary target. Omi quickly plunged a dart into his neck, before turning on the mic. "Secondary target acquired." he said over the com. "Primary target not located." he finished.  
  
There was nothing but silence on the other end. "Silver Eyes? Abyssinian? Brown Eyes? Do you read?" He asked.  
  
Still there was no answer. "If you don't answer me, I will start calling your real names over the com." Still nothing. "Green Eyes? Driver? Do you read me? Does anyone read me?" Silence. "Siberian, can you hear me?" he asked, turning to Ken.  
  
"Loud and Clear." Ken answered sounding worried.  
  


"Siberian, keep in consist contact."  
  
"Check"  
  
"Move out." he said as he left the room.   
  
They checked the rest of the rooms of that hallway and found nothing. "Siberian?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yes, Bombay?" Ken answered calmly. (A/N: I know that he answered Omi's question, but he did it with another question. Is this really an answer?)  
  
"We should split up to find the others."  
  
"But what if we run into whatever got them?"  
  
"What do you mean? It is all just a com malfunction." Omi answered.  
  
"On all of the other com's?"  
  
"It could happen!" Omi said looking ever on the bright side.  
  
"I hope your right!" Ken said as he went one way and Omi went the other.  
  
~(five minutes later in Random Hallway #2)~  
  
Ken was hopelessly lost. He had tried to backtrack only to get even more lost. "Bombay?" he asked over his com for the tenth time in the last few minuets. "Dame it!" he said over the com, before turning off his mic. "Oh No! It is all just com malfunctions." He said to himself, impersonating Omi's voice. "We'll be fine."  
  
Then he walked into some one.  
  
He looked up to see Aya glaring down at him."Abyssinian! What are you doing here?" he asked. The realizing how stupid the question sounded, he asked, "Where is Ty? And Scott?"  
  
"Hn." Was all the reply he got out of the taller man. "Listen up and listen good Hidaka." Aya said with his patented Death Glare. "Omi is mine!" and with that, he turned and was gone.  
  
"That was odd." said a very confused Ken.  
  
~(Random Hallway #3)~  
  
Omi was having trouble with his com. "Dame! I should have listened to Ken!" Omi said to himself.(A/N: People in my stories do that a lot don't they?) "Com malfunction? What the hell was I thinking?" Omi asked, you guessed it, himself. "I'll never find anyone here." As if on cue, Ty walked out of the shadows. "What the hell?" Omi yelled as ha almost collided with the other man.  
  
"Listen up, little man." Ty said. "Leave Ken alone. He is mine !"  
  
"What do you mean?" Omi asked. He was a little taken a back that this man would speck to him so, but more curios than anything else.  
  
"I have seen the way you look at him!" Ty yelled. "I have seen the way you throw yourself into his arms! Don't you dare try to deny it!"  
  
"I look at him the same way that I always have." Omi yelled back. He was now more irritated with the silver eyed man than ever. "If I wanted to fight with someone, I would go and find Aya!" Omi said as he walked past Ty. (A/N: Please note that he didn't deny it!) "Come on. I am not going to let you rome while the coms are out." as he grabbed the other mans arm.  
  
~(Random Hallway #4)~  
  
Ken was lost, again. After Aya had left, he tried to backtrack, and it hadn't worked out so well, again. Now, not only was he lost, but he had the destinct feeling that he had passed the same door five times. "Why the hell not?" he asked the hall as he opened the door. (A/N: Guess what he found inside! Go on, guess! No, it was not a pineapple. It wasn't a llama either.)  
  
TBC  
  
Hahaha! Now you will have no choice but to guess! I will never tell you. Ok, I might let you know in the next chapter. But then again, maybe not! I only foresee a few more chapters, so I will try to have this done by the end of spring break.

~Brad


	9. Yohji

As Yet Untitled

By: Craw/Brad

Authors note: Please forgive me for taking so long! I could give excuses about spring break and then a huge pile of work when classes began again, but instead I will be on with the story.

Chapter 8 ~ Yohji

"Yohji?" Ken asked as he walked closer to the chained figure.

"Uh?" the other man moaned. It sounded like Yohji. One green eye opened sleepily. Well that clinched it. This was so- Yohji. "Ken? What are you doing here?" he asked in a hushed whisper that seemed filled with pain.

"I was just in the neighborhood. I thought that I might drop in." Ken said sarcastically. "Every one came. I thought we could have a party."

"Shut up, you baka." Yohji said. After a few moments, he continued, "Every one came?" 

"Yeah, even Aya." Ken replied as he walked over to where Yohji was shackled to the wall. He looked like crap. One eye appeared to be swollen shut, and it looked as if his nose had been broken. His hair was mated down with sweet and dried blood. The once blond strands were now a rusty color and hung limply around his face. On one cheek, there was a cut that looked as if it might be infected but the lighting wasn't good enough for Ken to be sure.

Ken inserted a claw into the lock that was keeping the older assassin restrained. It quickly gave way under the skillfully applied pressure. Yohji collapsed into his waiting arms. He soon realized that there was no way that he could possibly get Yohji out of here without some help. He decided to try the com one last time.

~(Random Hallway #3)~

Omi heard some thing that made his heart do back-flips. "Bombay? Abyssinian? Green Eyes? Silver? Is there any one out there?

"Siberian!" Omi called into the mic. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but I need some help. I have found the target." He stated flatly.

"Ok, where are you?" Omi asked.

"Um... I'm not sure." Ken replied (sweat-drop) "I kinda got lost."

Omi busted out laughing. He couldn't help it. Ken had gotten lost in an enemy strong hold! If that wasn't humorous, then he didn't know what was. "It is ok Siberian." Omi said between giggles. "Describer where you are."

"Um, I am in a room. It is dark." Ken said in reply.

"Really? Next you will be telling me there is a door." Omi said sarcastically.

"It is a big room?" Ken said in more of a question than a statement.

Omi walked by another room and almost felt the need to kick himself. "Is there a number on the outside of the door?"

Ken did one of those things that they do in the cute and fluffy anime. You know, the falling on the face. "Yes there is!" He proclaimed proudly. "It is 2-536B."

Omi looked at the door he had just passed and the one next to it. /2-630, 2-632. Other way./ he thought as he turned around. He pulled a very irate looking silver eyed assassin with him.

"Remember what I said, Bombay." Ty turned the name into a threat. Now Omi had never liked the code name, but this time it made him want to shiver. "He **is** mine!" Ty said as they came to 2-536B.

Not a half second after the door was open, Omi was across the room helping Ken hold up the usually blond assassin. "Abyssinian come in!" Omi yelled into the com. "Green eyes! Brown eyes! Driver! Come in."

All of a sudden the line was alive with the sound off three other voices yelling. Apparently Daren, Scott, and John had all just finished say the same thing he had. "Is every one here?" He received a check from those three, Ken and Ty chimed in. "Abyssinian? Are you with us?"

"Yes." Came the flat reply. "Do you have the target?"

"Yes. Move out." Omi said just as coldly.

~(At the Cars)~

"Is every one here?" Omi asked as he entered the clearing they had parked in. The simple answer of check was repeated six times. "Then lode up and move out." He said. It was decided that Ken, Omi, and Yohji would go in Omi's car, with Daren driving. After a few minutes of driving, Omi asked, "Are you ok Yo-tan?"

"Peachy." The older assassin replied sarcastically.

"Stupid question." Omi decided. "What happened? It isn't like you to get caught."

"Oh... well... You know." Yohji said with a glance at Ken. "Omi," he said in a softer voice. "things change. People change." He then proceeded to pass out. The rest of the ride passed in silence.

TBC


	10. Omi meets Ken

As yet untitled

By Craw/Brad

Author's notes: There is only one chapter left... probably. I might write another one as an epilogue. This took longer for me to post than I had planed, so a big Thank You to all of the people that have been patent enough to stick with me.

Chapter 9 ~ Omi Meets Ken

They walked Yohji up the stairs, helped him undress, and clean up. He had won the argument with John over who got his old room. Well, he didn't really win. What had happened was that Omi said something about broken bones and whatnot and then glared death at anyone stupid enough to argue. (that would be John) 

Ken was about to leave with Omi when Yohji said, "Ken-ken, Hold up."

Ken nodded to Omi and the younger man left without a word. "You know I hate it when you call me that." he said to the blond reproachfully.

"Thats why I do it." Yohji replied gleefully.

"Oh really? I would never have guessed." Ken said as he sank down into a chair by the bed. "What did you want?"

"I only wanted to say that he wont wait forever." Yohji said. "You **have** to tell him how you feel. The hope that one day you might notice him will not keep him from noticing other guys."

"Wow Yohji, that was insightful." Ken said sardonically. "I would never have thought to tell him."

"Of course you wouldn't!" Yohji said pretending to be oblivious to Ken's tone. "Now go talk to him. You don't want him to notice another guy again, now do you?" He asked as he waved Ken away.

~(In Ken's Room)~

It had been decided that Weiss would stay the rest of the night. Aya would probably be gone by the time every one else was up, but Omi had decided that he would stay until he knew for sure that Yohji would be fine. With a smile of satisfaction, he claimed Ken's room. "Where are you Omi-kun?" he heard Ken call from the kitchen.

"I am in here." he called back from his place by the window.

Ken stood outside his door, hesitating to open the door. /He is in **my** room?/ Ken asked himself, trying to fight a blush. "Omi?" He asked as he pushed open the door.

"Ken-kun, I need to ask you some thing." Omi said in a forlorn voice.

"What is it Omi?"

"It is kind of personal, and I know that it is none of my business, but...... Are you sleeping with Ty?" Omi asked in a meek voice. In a tone that Ken hadn't ever heard the younger assassin use.

"Ty?" Ken repeated. He had been expecting something, but this question had him dumbstruck. "Why do you ask?" Ken asked when he finally got enough mental capably back to string together a small sentence.

"Never mind. It is none of my business, forget I asked." Omi said, red spreading through his face.

"No." Ken said in a commanding tone.

"What?" Omi asked. Was Ken saying that he couldn't forget the question, or was he answering it?

"No, I am not, nor have I ever, or will I ever have sex with Ty." Ken said in a almost hurt voice. "What would make you think that I was doing so?" 

"Oh." Omi said as a smile touched his lips. "It was just something he said. Never mind."

"What did he say?"

"It was nothing." Omi replied. Ken gave him The Look. "Ok! I will tell you, but you wont like it." Omi said, his smile dimming. "He said, and I quote, 'Listen up little man, leave Ken alone. He is mine.'"

He just stood there socked. /What The Flying Fuck?/ he thought to himself. "Omi, I have no idea where that statement came from. I promise you that I am not with Ty in any way." Ken said aloud. "But," he continued, "I do have something I need to tell you."

Omi was so over come with relief to find that Ken wasn't with Ty, that he forgot to do the foreboding that should have been happening right about now. "What is it Ken-ken?"

"I .... I am ....I have now accepted that I am...' Ken stammered. /What will Omi say? Will Omi that I was a lier for not telling him sooner? Will he reject me? Will he think that I had lied to get him to ..../ 

His train of thought was paused when Omi asked "What?"

"I..." Omi waited patiently with a smile. "I like ...." Ken decided to go for the direct rote. "that is to say, I think I may be in love with you." He said with a blush quickly forming on his checks. He looked away from Omi's stunted face. /Oh gods! He doesn't feel the same! Maybe he is still with Aya./ Ken thought in dismay.

"Ken-kun?" came a squeak from Omi. "Are you serious?" 

"Omi. I am dead serious. I love you, and I am starting to believe that, maybe, I have always loved you." Ken said as he turned back to face a upset Omi, or so he thought. Instead he was confronted with the biggest Large Grin of Ultra Happiness (TM) he had ever seen. He felt a wave a of relief wash over him.

"Ken-ken, I feel the same way!" Omi yelled. He then threw his arms around Ken and pulled him into a passionate kiss. (A/N: add fireworks and soft music here.)

TBC

We are nearing the end of our time spent together. Isn't that sad? Feel free to let me know what you think.


	11. Putting It Behind Us

As Yet Untitled

By Craw/Brad

Declaimer: I still don't have any assassins in my possession… I know it's sad, but there isn't anything I can do about it.

Chapter 10 Putting It Behind Us

"What do we do now?" Ken asked from his place in bed beside Omi. (A/N: This may seem kinda sudden, but remember that they have wanted each other for a long time. Also, sorry to all of you that wanted Lemon. I really love reading it, but I suck at writing it. Besides, I was at school most of the time that I wrote this.)

"I don't know." Omi said to his new lover. "I guess that we have to confront Aya and Ty. They have no right to say we belong to them. Aya has no right to me!" he said in triumph.

"That's the sprit!" Ken said as he held tight to the smaller man. "I'm cold." he said as Omi gave him The Look. He then proceeded to pull up the blanket and bring his lover into another passionate kiss.

(An hour later, give or take 3.52 sec.)

Omi was pulling on one of Ken's shirts. It was way- too big for him, but Ken still thought he looked hot. "You know..." he said in a low draw.

"No!" Omi interrupted in a stern voice. "If I lay back down now," he continued after seeing Ken's pout. "I wouldn't get up again." The Large Grin Of Ultra Happiness (TM) was in place, and Omi doubted it would leave as long as he had Ken. "We need to get these matters put to bed before I can give myself to the total bliss that is you."

Ken couldn't help but smile at that bit of total flattery. /But Dame!/ Ken thought as he saw Omi pull up the shorts he had been wearing earlier that day. /There are a few things that I rather put to bed./ Ken finally managed to get on some jeans wail he watched his lover dress. He went to the closet to retrieve a top, only to find Omi. "I thought you said that we needed to go talk to them." Omi agreed before he doubled his interest in the ravishing of Ken's lips.

(Twenty minutes later)

Somewhere a bug got caught in a spiders web. But that's not really important to the story line now is it?

(Twenty minutes earlier)

"Ok!" Omi said as he slowly pulled away from Ken. "We do need to do this. No matter how much i rather be doing other things, such as you, We still need to go talk to them."

"Fine." Ken replied with a sigh. He much rather be doing something else as well. "Let's go." he said as he pulled on a shirt at random.

(In kitchen, some time later)

They found Aya and Ty sitting at the table. That in and of itself was enough to scare the nervous lovers. Who just sat at a table? Crazy people that are waiting to kill you, that's who just sits at a table. They went even glaring at anything! Hell, it would have made the two men standing feel better if they were glaring. As it was, they were just sitting.

"ohshitohshitohshit." Ken chanted under his breath.

"Um... Hi guys?" Omi asked when nether looked their way. Now both men turned to glare at them. Aya's purple eyes were glazed with anger. Ty's held something that looked more like sorrow.

"I thought I told you he was mine." Aya said in a cold voice.

"You what?" Omi yelled at Aya. Then turning to his lover, "Ken why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a softer tone. Turning back to Aya, with rage blazing in his eyes, he yelled "How dare you! Say that I belong to you, what am I a possession? I stopped being yours the day I found out you were having an affair! No, even when we were together, I was never yours."

Ken tried to calm the blond by wrapping his arm around him and saying, "Shh... it is ok. We don't want to wake Yohji do we?" He asked softly purring into the blue eyed assassins ear. Suddenly all of the hate and tension was gone from the young man.

"Your right Ken-ken." Omi said with a sigh. "Ok Aya, to put this simply, I am not and never again will I be in love with you." /If I ever was./ Omi added to himself. What he had felt with Aya had been nothing compared to what he now felt when Ken just looked at him. "I am in love and have everything I have ever wanted. I am no longer loyal to you. But I will always be there for Weiss." And with that he left. He turned his back on all three assassins and left ken to deal with Ty.

/Omi, I don't think you know what you have left me with love./ ken thought to himself as Aya transferred his glare to the soccer player." Aya, you lost him the day you started screwing that other man." he said, instantly regretting it as Aya turned you the Death-ness of his Glare Of Death (TM) "Ty," he said turning to the silver eyed man. "I don't understand why you said what you did to Omi, but I am not yours, just as he is not Aya's. We have never even been lovers. But either way, if this hurts you, I am sorry." And with that he left to follow his lover.

End


End file.
